This invention relates to the production of power transmission belting having teeth positioned along the driving surface of the belt, and more particularly to a positive method of affixing a face cover to the surface of the teeth and to insure that the inner driving surface of the belt conforms to the profile of the mold and is preferably substantially free of the elastomer which forms the body of the belt.
The advantages of providing the driving surface of endless power transmission belting with an elastomer-free fabric driving surface, especially with respect to a positive drive cast belt, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,328 to Redmond, Jr. The prominent advantages of liquid-cast belts, e.g., of urethane, are noise and heat reduction, and longer life. In that patent, a method is described for obtaining such a power transmission belt having an elastomer-free driving surface, utilizing a layer of elastomer impervious material which is bonded to one side of a wear-resistant fabric layer, and which acts as a dam against encroachment of liquid elastomer to the driving surface of the belt during the casting procedure.
The present invention is primarily drawn to a method of intimately conforming a face cover, which may consist of the fabric/elastomer impervious material laminate taught in the Redmond, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,328, into the notches of a toothed mold. In this manner, the elastomeric material during the casting or molding operation is substantially precluded from encroaching into the space between the face cover and notched surface of the mold mandrel.
Additional prior art which may be relevant includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,962 to Haines, Jr., et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,929 to Redmond, Jr., and Belgium Patent No. 718,148.